The Choice- Germany Or Chris
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Sam gets plopped in an alternate universe in her sleep one night only days before her wedding to Chris Brier. She wakes up near the conference building where the countries are holding a meeting. She ends up falling in love with Germany. When Chris finds her, she has to choose. Who will she pick? Brier or the country.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hetalia

**I do not own anything related to Hetalia. This is purely for entertainment. Enjoy! :)**

One day I woke up not in my home next to my fiancée Chris, but in the garden of a government building in Austria. What I was doing there, I don't know. Nor do I know how I got there. But there I was. Confused and oddly cold considering it was July.

I got up and walked into the building, creeping down the halls and suddenly I stopped. I heard shouting. I decided to follow it. The shouting lead to a large conference room full of men and women arguing about Earth. They referred to each other as if the other person's was that of a country.

"_That's weird," _I thought. _"Countries are places on maps, not people. So why are they referring to each other like that?"_

I decided to see if any of these people would have any idea what happened to me and how I got there, so I quietly slipped into the room and stood there for a moment just watching. Then some creep came up to me.

"Hello," That accent could only be placed to Turkey. Tall, dark, black hair, some stubble on his lower jaw, green eyes, looks like he wants to eat every girl in sight for dinner. Just a total creep with that smirk on his face, makes me wonder what he'd seem to be without the smirk. "And who might you be?"

"Sam. And so not interested in the thoughts in your head," I turned from him. "I have a problem and you guys were the first people I've seen since waking up in that garden outside and I was wondering if you could—"

Cut off by the Turk-jerk as he pinned me to a wall with my hands above my head. "No one ignores me."

"I just did," I looked him in the eyes. "Now, go fuck yourself."

"Think I'd rather have you do that for me."

Then he was on the other side of the room and some equally tall blonde guy- German- was standing in front of me.

"Geez, Turkey!" he said. "Stop hitting on every girl you meet und show them some respect! You are not better than a whore!"

Silence in the room. Germany (?) turned towards me. You know in school when you're told that Adolf Hitler had this vision for the perfect race of humans and they all had blonde hair and blue eyes. Imagine that on a soldier, that's the man standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry about zat," he said. "He never knows vhen to leave vell enough alone."

"Sounds like someone I know (or knew?)," I said. "Only that guy wouldn't focus on just girls."

"Right. I suggest staying quiet und vaiting here until we're done und then you can see if someone can help you."

"I can do that."

I stood there for maybe thirty minutes with Turkey staring at me the whole time- again like he wanted to eat me- so the second he looked away I went for the window- not running- because I knew there was a tree just outside I could use to climb down.

Then I ended up in someone's lap with a hand over my mouth and an arm pinning my arms down. I was held tight enough to keep me from moving but still able to breathe. Then I learned who held me. It was Germany.

"He vill catch you before you can make it to ze gate," He whispered. "It is best if you stay for a few days und make yourself less and less seen to him before you try to leave. Othervise he vill vin. Now sit still und be quiet."

He didn't let me up until Turkey left the conference room at the end of the meeting. I bolted up and to the window. Screw his plan, I want to find answers and go home!

But he apparently knew better. Germany caught me by the elbow.

"He vill be vaiting outside for you."

"He's right," that one had to be America. "You're better off listening to Germany about this. You're safer sticking around until Turkey finds another chick to try and make his little play-thing. You're safer with the German than out there on your own with him after you."

I sighed, "Fine, whatever."

That night Germany took me to his place and somehow convinced me it was safer to stay in his room with him. I had been yelling about how I can protect myself and all that. He seemed to be getting annoyed and suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I was silent.

"Christ, if I had known that vould have vorked like America und France said, I vould have tried it sooner," He sighed. "You have to lay low for a few days so if you just simply remain quiet you vill get your answers sooner. Understand?"

I nodded, too busy thinking about the fact that he _kissed_ me and I for some stupid reason wanted _more! _I was engaged and two months from getting married and I wanted more kisses from _another man_! What the hell!

"Good," he stepped back a bit. "Now, there is plenty of food in ze kitchen if you're hungry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hetalia

**Please note that I do not own any of this except for the concept of the character Sam**

When I got up the next morning I started to believe the day before had been a weird dream until I realized where I was. I was in Germany's room in one of his shirts that he let me borrow, in his bed because he slept on the sofa, and Chris wasn't in this world or he would have been right next to me. I needed to find my way home.

I looked at the chair in the corner of the room where Germany had apparently placed some clothes for me to wear. It was an American Air Force uniform. I was used to wearing one since I was in the Air Force, but how did Germany know this? I hadn't told him. Is it possible that something about me gave it away? I thought about this while putting on the uniform, it fit perfectly. Creepy.

I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. I found Italy, Germany, America, and Britain sitting in the front room.

"Hey!" America jumped up. "He was right, that was your size! Love seeing Americans in armed force uniforms!"

"America, calm down," Germany seemed annoyed. "She just voke up und you are freaking her out."

"Oh, right, sorry."

America sat down as Italy giggled and Britain shook his head.

Germany looked at me, "Did you sleep vell?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks. How did you know I was in the air force and what size I was?"

"I am German, it is a skill ve all possess."

"It's weird."

"Sorry, next time I vill varn you before randomly giving you clothes zat fit perfectly."

"Appreciated. Why are all of you here? I thought there was some meeting going on for the next few days?"

"There is," Britain spoke. "However, we all wanted to talk to you about your situation before we went. Do you have a clue as to what happened?"

"I think it was this thing called the Rift that runs right through Cardiff, Wales. My dad and I work near there all the time and it has a tendency to act up and swallow things up and then spit them out, creatures included," I explained. "But I don't know if the Rift would be in the same place here or not. And I don't have the Torchwood censors to use to find it."

"That Rift thing sounds scary," Italy said.

"Dude, you think everything is scary," America stated.

"Excuse me, did you say 'Torchvood'?" Germany asked. "There is a Torchvood outside of Berlin. If you have ze proper identification zen I can get you in to use ze censors."

"That'd be awesome," I said. "I don't have my ID card but all second officers should have similar tattoos that all Torchwood employees should recognize."

"Zen tonight I vill take you zere, as for now, ve are all late," They all got up. "Sam, it is best if-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, stay here and out of sight, I'm not stupid," I watched them leave and hung around Germany's house for the day.

**Turkey's POV**

"What makes Germany so special?! Why do you get to help her and not me?!" I yelled in the tall blonde's face.

"Because I did not try to get in Sam's pants vithin ze first five seconds of her being here. She trusts me, she does not trust you. Get over it," Germany said.

"I saw her first! If anyone gets any rights to her then it's me!"

"She is a person, not a possession. You do not own her und she has ze right to choose who helps her und who does not. She chose me to help her und you to keep avay from her. She does not like you."

"I'll make her like me."

"You will not!" Britain butted in. "You will leave the young woman alone or you will very well start world war III very much similar to how the Trojan war started over a girl. And we will make sure you are no longer a country."

"You can't do that!"

"We can and we will!" Austria chimed in as well. "You cannot simply take a girl and make her yours, she has to agree to it. Sam wants nothing to do with you so leave her alone!"

"I will have her. And none of you will be able to stop me."

**Germany's POV**

Vhy does Turkey zink he can have anything he vants regardless of other people's feelings? Sam is not something he can own. If she cannot get home, I must find a vay to keep her avay from him. But how vill I do zat?

I valked into my house und looked for Sam.

"Sam?" I said. "Ve can go to Torchvood now so you can use ze censors. Vhere are you?"

"By the back window," She said as she came around the corner. "Don't start yelling at me, I made sure no one could see me."

"I trust you," vhy did I have the urge to kiss her? I only did it last night to get her to shut up. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I really want to go home. Chris is probably worried."

"Chris vould be your fiancé?"

"Yeah. He gets to be a bit protective."

So do I. I felt zat vay zen as we left my home. "Are not all men zat vay vhen vith ze person zey love?"

"Depends on the guy and the situation."

"Oh." I did not understand vhat she meant by zat.

**Sam's POV**

The censors weren't cooperating. It was weird. I was arguing with a computer and a German who I swear was like my own father and nothing was going the way I wanted it.

"All I need to know is where the Rift is! If you can't tell me that then you're more useless as my dog!"

"I am doing ze best I can!" The German Jack said.

"Do more, I want to go home!"

An alert went off.

"I found somezing! It is just outside ze meeting house!"

"How'd you find it?!"

"It is active! Somezing just came through!"

**Bonus POV I was going to save for the next chapter but decided to through in here to try and build suspense!**

**Chris' POV**

I hit the ground with a harsh THUD! and got the wind knocked out of me. After a moment I caught my breath and got up. Was this where Sam was dropped? I had to find her. We had to get back before the wedding.

I stumbled around for a bit and found a man in a fez.

"Hey!" I ran up to him. "Have you seen a girl about 5' 7" with blonde hair and an American accent?"

"Yeah," he said. "What's it to you?"

"She's my fiancé. We're supposed to get married in a few weeks and she ended up here and I need to take her home."

"You're the boyfriend. I'm Turkey. She's staying with Germany in the house down that street."

"Thank you." I headed for the house he pointed out- almost running- with this feeling like I was no longer the only one trying to get Sammy. I have to get her first.


End file.
